Meeting Was Just the Beginning
by Meiyun
Summary: This is the sequel to Till we meet again. Please read before you read this. Pairings Y/S, S/M and T/N. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Meeting Was Just The Beginning

This is my sequel to Till We Meet Again. And just to remind you all I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura even though I wish that I did, now on with the first chapter.  
  
Meeting Was Just The Beginning.  
  
  
Sakura sat on Yue's lap. "I can't believe that child still doesn't get that we're together." Sakura sighed.  
"Don't worry Sakura he'll figure it out soon." Yue said.  
"But when?"  
"I don't know."  
"SAKURA!" An annoying voice came from the window. Sakura looked up and saw Kero in the window.  
"What?" Sakura asked opening the window.  
"Nothing. I just thought that I would bother you." Kero smiled.  
"Kero do you mind?" Sakura asked.  
"No I don't." Kero said.  
"We were talking." Yue said.  
"Hey it's nice having just the three of us together though. It hasn't been like this in years." Kero said.  
Sakura sighed. "You're right but there's only one thing missing." She said.  
"What's that?" Kero asked.  
"Clow." Yue said.  
"You two think alike you know that." Kero said.  
"Hey I'm getting better." Sakura said.  
Kero smiled. "Hey look there's the Sakura I thought I lost a um..."  
"Three hundred years ago." Yue said.  
"How can you be so sure about the time?" Kero asked.  
"I counted the years. I needed to know how long I was away from Sakura." Yue said.  
"Man you must have been really bored." Kero said.  
"He wasn't bored. I counted the years as well." Sakura said.  
"What while you were asleep?" Kero asked.  
"Well um sort of." Sakura said.  
"What do you mean sort of?" Kero asked.  
"Well I calculated about how many years it had been since our time from the time that I woke up and then I got the results from there." Sakura said.  
"I never knew you were that good at maths." Kero said.  
"I'm not." Sakura said. "I used a calculator." Kero sweat dropped.  
"Kero where's your master?" Yue asked.  
"Hey he's your master as well." Kero said.  
"Just tell us where he is." Sakura said.  
"Uh... He's still asleep." Kero said.  
"Doesn't school start tomorrow?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh yeah better make sure he's done his homework." Kero said and he flew back out the window.  
"That's better." Sakura sighed. "I like it when everything's quiet."  
"So do I Sakura." Yue said. Sakura smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
In Syaoran's Room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"I don't get it why are my thoughts so mixed up." Syaoran said shaking his head. "This can't be possible."  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Kero asked floating in through the open window.  
"Nothing." Syaoran sighed. 'Better not tell him. He might tell them.'  
"Are you sure?" Kero asked.  
"Yeah." Syaoran said. "It's just that..." Syaoran picked up his books. "I forgot to do my homework." Kero fell out of the sky and landed flat on the ground. "Uh Kero are you ok?" Syaoran asked poking his guardian with his pencil. Kero immediately got up.  
"You forgot to do your homework." Kero said.  
"Uh...yeah." Syaoran said. Kero sighed and Syaoran sat at his desk thinking. An image of Sakura and Yue came into his mid and he started blushing and shaking his head again. 'I seriously can't think that this is possible. Sakura and Yue. Both of them are my guardians and I have a crush on both if them. This is just crazy.'  
"Uh Syaoran are you ok?" Kero asked.  
"Yeah." Syaoran said looking down at his book only to meet a whole lot of numbers that he didn't quite understand. "Uh Kero." He said.  
"Yeah." Kero sat on his desk.  
"I can't understand this." Syaoran said.  
"WHAT!" Kero shouted out.  
Outside Syaoran's room there was a boy with dark blue hair, a woman with long red hair and butterfly wings, a man with short black hair which also had butterfly wings and a giant black panther with butterfly wings. The boy looked up at Syaoran's window and smiled.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At School The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his desk when everyone else including the teacher arrived after the bell. "Class we have a new student today. Please welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said. A boy with glasses, dark blue hair and blue eyes walked in.  
"Nice to meet you all." He said bowing. All of the girls sighed.  
"Why don't you sit beside Meiling." The teacher said and Eriol walked down the isle of students and he stopped at Syaoran's desk.  
"Nice to meet you." He said again and he went to sit beside Meiling. Meiling sat and glared at him for the rest of the day while Syaoran sat dazed and thinking about Sakura and Yue.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
After School.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Syaoran what are you going to do after school?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'm going to see Sakura and Yue and I guess Kero might be there." Syaoran said.  
"Can I go with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Sure you can." Syaoran smiled.  
"Can I go as well?" Meiling asked.  
"Are you sure Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah you normally don't like to go and see all of them." Tomoyo added.  
"No I just want to see how they're handling their new life with you as their master." Meiling said.  
"Right." Syaoran said as they walked down the road to Yukito's old house.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
When They Got To Sakura and Yue's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Kero were arguing about weather there should be a television in their house or not. "No we don't use it anyway." Sakura said.  
"Yeah but I come over all of the time and it's boring here so you should have one here so I can play video games." Kero said.  
"Well you can play video games at Syaoran's house." Sakura said.  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling could hear them shouting outside. Tomoyo rang the doorbell and Yue opened the door. "Hi Yue." Tomoyo smiled at him. Yue nodded in response and walked back inside. The shouting stopped and Sakura and Kero found their ways to the front door.  
"What?" Sakura asked glaring at Kero.  
"Uh hi Sakura." Syaoran said blushing.  
"Hi Syaoran. Come in." Sakura said leading them inside and gesturing to them sit on the couch.  
"Hey Sakura you're much...Err...nicer now." Tomoyo said shocked.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"Well before the final judgement you were kind of really mean and now you're nice." Meiling said.  
"Yeah what happened?" Syaoran asked.  
"Uh...nothing." Sakura said.  
"This was the way she acted before Clow died." Kero said. "She doesn't like being put into the book."  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.  
"I mean that whenever you're put into the book you get angry for about two years straight and you don't calm down for a long time." Kero said.  
"I do not." Sakura said.  
"Do to Sakura." Kero said.  
"I do not. Prove it." Sakura said crossing her arms.  
"Sakura how am I supposed to prove it?" Kero asked.  
"See you can't can you." Sakura poked her tongue at him.  
"Sakura, Cerberus. Stop it." Yue said. Sakura poked her tongue at Kero one more time before she sat down on the couch and Yue sat down beside her while Kero sat on Syaoran's lap and crossed his arms.  
"So how's everything?" Syaoran asked.  
"It's ok." Sakura said. "Besides the constant fighting with Kero."  
"That's good." Syaoran smiled. "So are you two going to figure out how to go out with out someone noticing?"  
"What's the use of going out? We don't need anything but the moon and the stars." Sakura said.  
"Yeah they've got a point." Meiling said.  
"Well then we should be going now that we know that everything's ok." Syaoran said as they stood up and walked out the door.  
"Bye." Sakura said as they disappeared from their view.  
"I'm not finished with you yet Sakura." Kero said.  
"Come on Kero." Syaoran said and he plucked Kero out of the sky and pulled the creature towards the door.  
"See ya Sakura. Buy Yue." Tomoyo said and the door closed.  
"Sakura." Yue said  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't think that Syaoran has enough magic to sustain me and the Cards." Yue said.  
"But won't he have enough when he grows up?" Sakura asked.  
"It might be to late by then. I think Syaoran needs to change the Cards quickly or else they're going to lose their magic." Yue said.  
"We'll see what happens. If you start disappearing I'll help you." Sakura said. "My magic is limitless."  
"Why did Clow make you ruled under the stars?" Yue asked.  
"I don't know. I asked him a long time ago and he said it was because I was his daughter." Sakura said. "I didn't quite understand what he meant by that." Yue just nodded in understanding.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Later On That Night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura sat on the windowsill of Syaoran's room while Kero played on the playstation and Yue watched Sakura from the corner of the room. All of a sudden it started raining. Sakura jumped in surprise. "That's odd. It was a clear sky just a second ago." She said  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked walking into the room with a plate of pudding.  
"Wasn't the sky just clear just a minute ago?" Sakura asked.  
"Well yeah I guess so." Syaoran said setting the plate down in front of Kero.  
"Well it's just started raining just now." Sakura said.  
"That's odd." Syaoran said.  
"Yue come outside with me." Sakura said looking at Yue. He nodded and they both flew out the window.  
"Where are they going?" Kero asked turning off his game and sticking a spoon into the pudding.  
"Outside. The weather has become very strange." Syaoran said.  
"Why what's happening?" Kero asked.  
"Kero didn't you just notice?" Syaoran asked.  
"Notish wat? (Notice what?)" Kero asked with a spoon in his mouth.  
"There was a clear sky just before. It's only started raining now." Syaoran said.  
"So what happened at school today?" Kero asked.  
"Well Meiling was going to go back to Hong Kong but now she's going to stay here." Syaoran started.  
"Oh great the brat's staying here." Kero muttered shoving his spoon into the pudding again.  
"Meiling is not a brat." Syaoran said.  
"So anything else?" Kero asked.  
"Yeah there was a new student form England." Syaoran said.  
"Who is it?" Kero asked.  
"His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said.  
"Dat's sha shtrange name. (That's a strange name)" Kero said.  
"Of course it is. He's from England." Syaoran said. Kero just nodded his head.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
In The Park.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Yue stood in the middle of the park while the water attacked them. "Sakura look out." Yue said as a blast of water was aimed at her. She didn't get a chance to look up before the water hit her. "Sakura." Yue rushed to her side.  
"I'm ok Yue." Sakura said. "I guess I should have trained as well instead of just watching you." Yue helped her get up while the water swirled above them.  
"We'd better head back. It's to strong for us to stop." Yue said. Sakura nodded and they fled before the water could attack them again.  
"Yue did you sense the aura in that water?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, it's Clows'." Yue said.  
"How could it be? He's dead." Sakura said.  
"I don't know." Yue said. "We'll ask Cerberus when we get back." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. A minute later they landed on the roof of their house.  
"It's so cold out here." Sakura shivered. Yue wrapped his arms around her.  
"Let's go inside." He said and he picked her up off the ground and flew into the house. Sakura snuggled up against him as he walked into their room and sat on the bed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura looked out the window. "It's still raining." She said.  
"Syaoran knows about it. He'll deal with it some time." Yue said.  
"Are you sure that he can?" Sakura asked.  
"No. But if we can't who else can?" Yue asked.  
"Yue remember when we were talking about Syaoran changing the Cards?" Sakura asked. Yue nodded his head. "Well if he does change the Cards now then he might not be able to sustain you." Sakura said.  
"We'll figure out something Sakura." Yue said. "Where's Syaoran and Cerberus now?"  
"Cerberus is at Syaoran's house and Syaoran's at school." Sakura said.  
"We need to get our false forms back. We need to be closer to Syaoran if these things continue." Yue said.  
"I understand. I'll ask Kero about it now." Sakura said and she flew out the window and went so high that no one could notice her above the clouds. Yue just watched her fly through the rain.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Once Sakura Got To Syaoran's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"What's up Sakura?" Kero asked popping out of his drawer.  
"Kero do you know a way that me and Yue can get our false forms back?" Sakura asked.  
"Well yeah. Clow told me that you might need it when Syaoran defeated you and Yue." Kero said.  
"What? You knew that Syaoran was going to defeat us?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah I kind of did." Kero said scratching the back of his head.  
"Well?" Sakura said impatiently.  
"Uh he said just um open the book." Kero said. Sakura made the Clow book float out of the draw and held it in her hands.  
"I can't open it with out the key." Sakura said.  
"Well then you're just going to have to wait for Syaoran then." Kero said.  
"Well then Kero you have to call Yue and get him over here." Sakura said. "Since you're the only one with a phone."  
"Fine." Kero said and he took out his phone and dialled the number to Sakura and Yue's house.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
After School Finished.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran walked home by himself in the rain. "I can't believe it's still raining." He said to himself. Once he got home he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. Then he walked up to his room. When he opened the door he jumped back.  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"What are you two doing here?" He asked.  
"What aren't we allowed to visit you?" Sakura asked.  
"Well yeah you are." Syaoran said.  
"We need you to open the book." Yue said pointing to the book on Syaorans' desk.  
"Oh. Ok." Syaoran said and he opened the book. It glowed green for a long time and Syaoran could hear Clow Reed's voice coming from it.  
"I know that this will become a problem but I know you can handle it." It said and it glowed a green colour. Then when it stopped the voice said something more. "Sakura and Yue will now be able to use their false forms again. I know that they'll need them."  
When the glowing stopped Sakura, Yue and Kero just stared at him. "What?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well you were standing there just looking at the book we thought that something was wrong." Kero said.  
"No it's just that I could hear Clow Reeds voice. He said something about Yue and Sakura being able to use their false forms again." Syaoran said. Sakura closed her eyes and he wings covered her. When she opened them again her clothes were different and her hair was shorter.  
"Then I'm guessing Yue can change into Yukito." Sakura said.  
"I guess so." Kero said.  
"Don't try it until we get home Yue." Sakura said. Yue just nodded his head.  
"Syaoran. Did you notice that the book has changed?" Yue asked. Syaoran looked back at the book and what he saw shocked him. At the top where the words 'THE CLOW' Were meant to be there was his name. And the book was no longer red it was green.  
"W...What happened?" He asked.  
"I guess you changed the book." Sakura said.  
"We should check out this rain already." Kero said.  
"Well then lets go. I'll call Tomoyo and Meiling." Syaoran said and they went out the window as fast as they could while Syaoran was talking with his cellphone in his hands.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
When They Got To The Park.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo were already there. "What's going on?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Don't you find this rain very weird?" Syaoran asked.  
"No." Tomoyo said.  
"What's he's saying." Meiling said. "Is that this rain is no ordinary rain. It's being controlled by someone."  
"Yes she's right." Sakura said.  
"What do we do?" Syaoran asked.  
"We find some way to stop it." Sakura said.  
"But how do we..." Before Syaoran could say anything more a huge blast of water went straight for them.  
"Syaoran look out." Tomoyo said. Before anyone could do anything more Syaoran, Yue, Sakura and Meiling were trapped in a whirlpool. (Syaoran and Meiling were trapped in separate ones Sakura and Yue in the same one.) Sakura clung onto Yue tightly as they were twisted around and around.  
"What's that?" Yue asked as he saw the whirlpool Syaoran was in start glowing. Then Syaoran was released.  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked. The two heard Syaoran say something.  
"Card created by Clow, Discard your old form and be reborn. Under the name of Syaoran, your new master." There was a pause. Then Syaoran said one word. "Fiery." Then whirlpool that Sakura and Yue were in disappeared and they fell from the sky. Sakura landed straight on Yue's lap while he landed on his back.  
"Yue I didn't land on you to hard did I?" Sakura asked.  
"No you didn't." Yue said.  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she ran up to them. Meiling and Kero got up from where they landed as well.  
"We got trapped in a whirlpool and Syaoran managed to get his key open." Kero said.  
"Are the rest of you ok?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah." Meiling said.  
"Well I'm getting a bit tired now." Syaoran started swaying until he fell back. Before he hit the ground Meiling and Tomoyo caught him.  
"I'll take him home." Kero said letting Tomoyo and Meiling put Syaoran on his back.  
"Yue let's go you need to give Yukito a vision of what happened in the past few weeks so he gets some sort of illusion of what happened." Sakura said  
"I know Sakura." Yue said.  
"Where are you two going?" Kero asked.  
"We have school tomorrow Cerberus." Sakura said and she and Yue took off into the sky.  
"Those two." Kero muttered before he took off as well leaving Meiling and Tomoyo to walk home by themselves.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Eriol that song sounds really familiar." Syaoran said as he and Tomoyo walked into the classroom at lunch.  
"I heard it playing through one of the halls." Eriol said.  
"I know what song it is." Syaoran said. "Tomoyo it's the song you're singing. Hey why don't you two play a duet? Tomoyo can sing and Eriol you can play the piano."  
"Syaoran we really shouldn't be wasting his time." Tomoyo said.  
"It's ok." Eriol said. "It'll be fun."  
"Oh...ok." Tomoyo said and Eriol started playing and Tomoyo joined in with her singing while Syaoran listened. What the two didn't notice was that Eriol's hand was glowing.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At The College.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Class it seems that Yukito Tsukishiro and Sakura Kinomoto have come back." Their teacher said. Touya looked up from his desk as Yukito and Sakura walked in and he kept his eyes on Sakura. On the other side of the room Nakuru glared at Sakura.  
'That guardian better not stuff up things for me and Shadow Moon.' She though to herself. She glanced at the boy sitting beside her while he looked back at her and nodded.  
"Yukito you can take your place in front of Touya and Sakura you can take your place beside him." The teacher said. Then two nodded and took their places. Nakuru passed a note to the boy beside her.  
'Watch those two. They'll ruin things for me. I want Touya's powers. Make sure he doesn't tell Yukito about Yue. And try not to flirt with Sakura. Nakuru.' It read. The boy passed a note back to her.  
'I'm trying not to be interested in the girl but I can't help it I'm attracted to her girl and be careful of Sakura if you start flirting with Yukito she'll attempt to kill you. Kitsune.'  
'You live up to your name Kitsune.' Nakuru said in her last letter before she fell asleep in her seat because of the teachers boring lecture.  
  
  
  
  
So how was it good? Bad? Boring? Short? Long?  
Just tell me what you think and if you want to flame me don't hold back it's fine with me just R+R. Please. 


	2. Sakura's little secret and Kitsune's new...

Cherrie: I'm back  
Kane: Oh isn't that just so great?  
Cherrie: Hey don't be mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did Sakura and Yue would be stuck together like glue.  
  
Thank you to all of these people for reviewing.  
  
General Sephiroth  
Venus Smurf  
Blu_Tuna  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Lunch.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Yue had taken control of Yukito and he and Sakura were sitting up in a tree. "Sakura there are two new people in our class." Yue/Yukito said.  
"I know Yue. Touya said that their names were Nakuru and Kitsune Akizuki. They are brother and sister." Sakura said.  
"They like to stare a lot don't they?" Yue/Yukito asked.  
"Yes they do Yue. We better be careful of them. They look like they're hiding something." Sakura said.  
"Don't worry Sakura I will." Yue said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At The End Of School.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo was practising her singing while Syaoran and Meiling walked down the hall talking until they heard Tomoyo scream.  
"Did you hear that?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah. We better go check it out." Meiling said and they ran to the music room.  
"Tomoyo what's going on?" Syaoran asked as he opened the door. Tomoyo was standing on the other side of the room while the piano on the other side was crashed into the wall.  
"That piano...it moves." Tomoyo said. At the sound of her voice the piano went straight for her and she just moved out of the way before it hit her.  
"Tomoyo come on." Syaoran said and he grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pulled her out the door. Once they were out of the room Meiling shut the door.  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked.  
"I was just practising my singing." Tomoyo said. Before she could continue the piano burst through the door and Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo ran down the hall.  
"Yeah keep explaining Daidouji." Meiling said as they continued running.  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.  
"When did the piano start moving?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well I was practising my singing when all of a sudden the piano started moving and it launched itself at me. That's when I started screaming." Tomoyo said. The piano continued to chase them down the halls. Once Tomoyo stopped talking the piano settled itself back down on the ground.  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked.  
"I don't know." Tomoyo said. At the sound of Tomoyo's voice the piano launched itself at them again. It just missed the three of them.  
"I've got it." Syaoran said and he grabbed Tomoyo and Meiling and pulled them down the halls and up the stairs to the roof. "Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me, I Syaoran command you, under contract, release." He pulled out one of his cards. "Card created by Clow, Discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of your new master, Syaoran. Song." The card appeared and started singing Tomoyo's song. Downstairs the piano went through the door and destroyed the door leading outside and went straight for the Song Card who was floating on the other side of the gate. The piano went straight through the gate and fell to the ground.  
"Well I guess that's it." Syaoran said as the Song went back into its Card form and landed in Syaoran's hand. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Kitsune was hassling Sakura and Nakuru was hassling Touya. "I'm sorry Kitsune but I already have a boyfriend." Sakura said   
"Oh come on Sakura." Kitsune said.  
"Leave Sakura alone." Yukito/Yue said.  
"Ok fine whatever." Kitsune said and he walked away.  
"Oh Sakura don't worry about my brother he's just a bit mental." Nakuru said happily as she clung into Touya's arm. 'He can't help the fact that he's attracted to stars.' She thought.  
"I don't think I like him that much." Sakura said.  
"Nakuru get off me." Touya said. "You're such a nuisance."  
"What's a nuisance?" Nakuru asked sounding totally carefree.  
Sakura giggled and Yukito just smiled. 'Yue.' Sakura said.  
'Yes Sakura.'  
'I think he likes me.'  
'I know he does.'  
'I don't like him do something about him.'  
'Sakura you know I can't.'  
'You know he's just like Nakuru. He gets attached to the first member of the opposite sex he meets.'  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Syaoran's House After School.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Yue flew through the window. "I'm starting to hate that boy already." Sakura said.  
"Hate who?" Kero asked.  
"There's a boy named Kitsune at school and he was flirting with me all day." Sakura said.  
"Don't worry Sakura. We won't have to deal with him when this is all over." Yue said.  
"I really hope that you're right." Sakura said.  
"I'm home." Syaoran said walking through the door. He jumped. "Sakura, Yue what are you two doing here?" He asked blushing. Sakura and Yue just stared at him both with blank expressions on their faces.  
"We had nothing else to do." Sakura said. "So we decided to visit. But it's pretty boring here now so we'll be going. If you need someone to help you with something like another accident call the other girls. Don't bother calling us, we need to figure out one of our own problems with some people at school."  
"Why what's happening?" Syaoran asked.  
"There are two people at our school named Kitsune and Nakuru. We're a bit suspicious about them and we're looking up things about them." Yue said.  
"What that's it?" Syaoran asked.  
"They're flirting more then anyone else has with me." Sakura said.  
"Yeah, Sakura's getting more attention from this guy then she is getting from Yue." Kero said. Sakura glared at him.  
"Quiet Cerberus or I might accidentally blast you." Sakura said. "It's just that I think that this boy is more then he seems." She added.  
"What ever you say Sakura." Kero said jumping back into his drawer.  
"I understand Sakura." Syaoran said and Sakura and Yue flew out the window.  
"So Syaoran what happened at school today?" Kero asked.  
"Well me Tomoyo, Meiling and you know that new guy Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah I remember." Kero said.  
"Well we went to the Twin Bell's shop today and I bought one of those do _ it _ yourself teddy bear's you know the ones that give you all of the materials and stuff like that?" Syaoran said. Kero nodded his head. "And Tomoyo didn't get anything. I'm not quite sure what Meiling got because she didn't show me what was in her bag but Eriol got string." Syaoran explained.  
"I think that kid is weird." Kero said.  
"You haven't even meet or seen him before." Syaoran said.  
"I still think he's weird." Kero said and Syaoran just shook his head giving up.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Later On That Night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran looked up from his homework. "Oh no not again. I need to do my homework." He whined.  
"Just call the girls." Kero said looking out from his drawer.  
"What about Sakura and Yue?" Syaoran asked.  
"They said that they wanted to be alone for a while didn't they?" Kero asked.  
"Well...Yeah." Syaoran said.  
"Then just leave them be." Kero said. "Just call the girls." He said as Syaoran called on the Fly Card and they both flew out the window.  
"Well if you say so." Syaoran said pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and dialling Tomoyo and Meiling's numbers.  
"Man kid you worry a bit to much." Kero muttered as Syaoran's phone rang.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Once Everyone Got To The Park.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"So where's the Star and the Moon guardians?" Meiling asked when Syaoran finally arrived.  
"They had their own problems to figure out." Kero said glaring at Meiling.  
"Yeah right." Meiling said sarcastically.  
"Kero, I don't think that this is a good time to fight." Syaoran said.  
"You know Syaoran I don't think that there's anything here." Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran through her camera lens.  
"There is I can sense it." Syaoran said.  
"Uh...AH!" Meiling shouted as she uncontrollably reached for her sword and tried to strike Syaoran.  
"What in the world." Syaoran backed off.  
"She's flipped." Kero said.  
"It's...not...me I...I can't control myself." Meiling said shakily.  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as Meiling took another swing at him.  
"Try to find out what's controlling her." Kero said.  
"But I can't see or sense anything around her." Syaoran said frantically looking round. When Syaoran turned round Meiling aimed another shot at him.  
"Syaoran look out!" Tomoyo said as she tried to knock Meiling off her feet. Meiling just pushed her out of the way and Tomoyo fell to the ground and broke her camera.  
"Huh." Syaoran just moved when Meiling ran up to him and tried to hit him again.  
"Syaoran do something." Kero said.  
"I told you Kero I can't." Syaoran said.  
"Child you need to do more then just look with your eyes." A female voice said from above them. Kero, Tomoyo and Syaoran looked up. Sakura and Yue were floating down towards them. A Card floated out of Syaoran's pocket and floated into Sakura's hand.  
"Water." Sakura muttered and the Water Card came out and wet the whole area around Meiling. There were strings glistening from the water.  
"She's stringed up like a puppet." Tomoyo said.  
"Quick Syaoran cut the strings." Kero said. Syaoran nodded and pulled out a Card.  
"Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of your new master, Syaoran," The Card turned bright green. "Sword." He called out. His wand became a sword and he cut the strings. Meiling fell to the ground.  
"Ouch." She said getting up.  
"Are you ok Meiling?" Syaoran asked walking up to her.  
"Yeah." Meiling said.  
"Good." Syaoran said. Then he fell to the ground. Meiling just caught him before he hit the ground.  
"Tomoyo." Meiling turned to Tomoyo. "Sorry for breaking your camera. I couldn't control myself."  
"That's ok Meiling." Tomoyo smiled. "It's not your fault."  
"Well I feel kind of bad about it." Meiling said.  
"I told you it's ok Meiling. I can get a new one." Tomoyo said.  
Meiling sighed and turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura...How did you use that Clow Card?" She asked.  
"Clow gave me the ability to use the Clow Cards at my own will. I have my own set of Sakura Cards that only I can use though." Sakura said.  
"He gave you your own Cards and you never told me?" Kero asked.  
"What's the use of telling you Kero you'd just get me to use the Sweet Card all day." Sakura said.  
"No I wouldn't." Kero said. Sakura pulled a Card out of her robe. It was bright pink and it had the words. 'The Image' on it.  
"They're different from the Clow Cards." Meiling said.  
"I made them myself." Sakura said and she muttered Image and a mirror appeared and an Image of Kero continuously asking Sakura to use the Sweet Card. "But then again I don't have a Sweet Card I only made the ones that I needed." Sakura said.  
"So Sakura what other Cards did you make that I didn't know about?" Kero asked.  
"53 that's a lot more then what Syaoran's got. He might make some more in the future but I'll still be ahead of him." Sakura said.  
"Yue did you know about this?" Kero asked.  
"Of course I did." Yue said.  
"Did Clow know about this?" Kero asked.  
"Yes." Sakura said.  
"Then how come you didn't tell me about this?" Kero asked.  
"Because I didn't need to Cerberus." Sakura said.  
"Why didn't you use them in the final judgement?" Kero asked.  
"Because Clow said that I wasn't allowed to it would be cheating since I'm more experienced then Syaoran is and my Cards are more advanced. Nearly all of my cards are attack Cards and I could beat the child any day. I know how to beat each and every one of the Clow Cards." Sakura said.  
"You know those Cards could have helped us when we were catching the Clow Cards." Kero said.  
"I didn't feel the need to use them. They are my Cards I do what I want with them." Sakura said.  
"Stubborn Sakura as usual." Kero said.  
"That's enough Cerberus Sakura we'll go home now." Yue said sternly. Sakura nodded her head and called back the Image Card and they took off into the air.  
"How are we going to get Syaoran home?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I don't know." Meiling said.  
"I'll take him home if someone puts him on my back." Kero said. The two girls nodded their heads and Kero changed into his true form and Tomoyo and Meiling put Syaoran on his back.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
When Sakura And Yue Got Home.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Yue landed on the roof of their house. "Sakura I don't think that you should have told them about your Cards." Yue said.  
"It doesn't matter they were going to find out anyway." Sakura said. "You know he still doesn't know about us."  
"Yes I know but it might be better that he doesn't know." Yue said.  
"He'll probably find out at the end of all of this. If he doesn't then I'll tell him myself." Sakura said.  
"He's not a very bright child Sakura." Yue said.  
"Well I don't care I can't stand the feelings towards me and you that he's radiating and he thinks that it's love. It's only the care a soft master has for his guardian." Sakura said she floated down to the front door and opened the door and walked inside. Yue followed after her.  
"Do you think Clow is doing this?" Yue asked.  
"Yes and no." Sakura said.  
"Why?" Yue asked.  
"Yes because it's Clow's aura and no because I don't believe that Clow would do this to one of his own descendants or what ever Syaoran is to him." Sakura said.  
"It's been a long day Sakura let's go to sleep." Yue said.  
"I don't feel like it." Sakura said. "I need to think."  
"About what?" Yue asked.  
"About you, Syaoran, Clow, The Clow Cards...Everything. I still can't even handle the fact that we've got a new master." Sakura said.  
"I know it's hard on you Sakura. It's hard on me to you know." Yue said.  
"I know it is Yue...It's hard on both of us." Sakura hugged him and cried. Yue just stroked her hair and hugged her back until she finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Eriol's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Eriol watched his two creations. Yue cradling Sakura while he carried her to bed and Sakura sleeping with tear streaks flowing down her face. "I'm sorry Sakura but you knew it had to be done." He said. "Kitsune, Nakuru come in here." He said. His two guardians walked in.  
"Yes master." Nakuru said.  
"Nakuru I want you take it easy on Touya. Kitsune stay away from Sakura. I know you're drawn to her but fight it or I'll force you both to do your homework." Eriol said. The two guardians looked shocked. That's the worst punishment he's threatened them with in years.  
"But Eriol..." Nakuru started.  
"You heard me Nakuru. Sakura and Yue are having a hard time as it is." Eriol said. "They have enough problems with out you two harassing them all day."  
"Yes master." Kitsune said and he and Nakuru walked out of the room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura didn't go to school the day after and Touya asked Yukito if Sakura was at school but Yukito just shook his head. Touya didn't know that Sakura was staying with Yukito or Yue. 'Sakura are you ok?' Yue called out to Sakura with his mind.  
'Yes I am Yue.' Sakura answered.  
"Hey Yukito do you even know where Sakura lives?" Touya asked.  
'Should I tell him?' Yue asked.  
'Yes.' Sakura said.  
"She's living with me." Yukito said.  
"Why?" Nakuru asked.  
"Well she didn't have enough money to stay at the place she was at so I let her stay over with me and besides my grandparents aren't coming back anymore. They're staying in Kyoto." Yukito said.  
"What about the bills and stuff?" Kitsune asked.  
"We sorted it out evenly. Sakura is entering archery competitions and I'm just taking part time jobs." Yukito said.  
"Yeah from what I saw Sakura was pretty good at archery she even beat you Yukito." Touya said.  
Yukito just nodded his head. 'If only he knew.' Sakura thought smiling in Yue's head.  
'He might find out. He might not. We'll let him think what he wants for now.' Yue said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
That Night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Tomoyo why do I have to do this again?" Syaoran asked.  
"Because Sakura's you're guardian and she was away from school today, and your brother said that she's been down and she needs something to cheer her up." Tomoyo said.  
"Fine." Syaoran said. He looked at the little teddy bear that Touya had given him to give to Sakura. "This is just great." He sighed. Tomoyo smiled and they continued to walk to Yukito's house. When they got there Syaoran just stood there looking at the door.  
"Well." Tomoyo said.  
"Well what?" Syaoran asked.  
"Ring the bell." Tomoyo said.  
"But uh...I don't know what to say." Syaoran said.  
"Here." Kero said flying off Tomoyo's shoulder. He pressed the doorbell. Then flew back onto Tomoyo's shoulder.  
"Hey." Syaoran said.  
"Who is it?" Yukito's voice sounded on the speaker.  
"It's Syaoran." Syaoran said.  
"Hold on I'll open the door." Yukito said. The door clicked open and Yukito walked through. "Hey Syaoran what are you doing here?"  
"Uh...Touya said to give this to Sakura." He said handing him a bag.  
"Sakura." Yukito called. Sakura came running down the hall.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"This is from Touya and Syaoran." Yukito said handing her the bag.  
"Oh thanks." She said. She opened it and pulled out a yellow teddy bear. "Oh it's so cute." She said. 'Wait a second this isn't right.' She thought. The bear floated out of her hands and started growing. Yukito blacked out and Yue appeared in his pace while Sakura just changed.  
"This can't be good." She said.  
"Hey what's going on?" Kero asked. The bear grew to twice the size of the house. When it stopped his stepped down on Syaoran. Before it could get him Yue grabbed him out of the way. He and Sakura shot moon crystals at it but they had no affect on it.  
"What." Sakura said surprised. "It's not working." Yue winced as if her was in pain and his wings disappeared. "YUE!" Sakura shouted as he fell.  
"I've got them." Kero said changing into his true form and catching them both on his back.  
"Yue are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes." Yue said.  
"Yue." Sakura said. She ran to his side.  
"I'm alright Sakura." Yue said. Sakura just looked at him not believing a single word that he said.  
"How am I going to beat this thing?" Syaoran asked.  
"Try to find its weak point." Kero said.  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Syaoran asked.  
"Close your eyes and concentrate." Sakura said. Syaoran shut his eyes. Then opened them again.  
"It's the right ear." He said.  
"Then cut it off." Sakura said. Syaoran called on the sword and Jump Card. He jumped up and aimed for the bears ear but it hit him out of the way.  
"It's not working." Syaoran said.  
"Use the Fly Card." Kero said.  
"But if he uses Fly then he can't use Sword." Tomoyo said. Syaoran thought for a moment. Then he called back Sword. He held the Fly Card for a second.  
'Please.' He thought to it. 'Don't use the staff.' Then he started chanting out loud. "Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of your new master Syaoran." He said and the Card changed its colour. "Fly." He said and wings appeared on his back.  
"I didn't see that one coming." Sakura said.  
"Sword." Syaoran said. His staff changed into a sword again. He flew over to the bear and this time he managed to cut the ear off.  
"Yeah, go Syaoran." Kero said.  
"Yeah but...What about Yukito's house?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran's wings disappeared and he started falling out of the sky.  
"Windy." Sakura said. Her Windy Card came out of her pocket and caught Syaoran before he hit the ground.  
"Two down three to go." Kero said.  
"For your information Kero Yue isn't down." Sakura said. Yue stood up with Sakura's help. "Yue are you ok?" She asked.  
"I'm alright Sakura." Yue said. Sakura kissed the crook of his neck and she started glowing. Then she let go of him and he was able to stand by himself.  
"That's better." She said. Yue just looked at her.  
"What about the house?" Kero asked. Sakura held up one of her Cards.  
"Restore." She said and Yukito's house looked as good as new.  
"Wow." Tomoyo said.  
"Who's taking him home?" Sakura asked gesturing to Syaoran.  
"I will." Kero said. Tomoyo helped Syaoran onto Kero's back and Kero flew home while Tomoyo walked.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran was doing the garden. He leaned on the rake for a while. "Syaoran are you ok?" Kero asked as he flew out in his false form.  
"Kero what are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well there's no one here." Kero said.  
"Just go back inside. I'm alright Kero." Syaoran said. Kero nodded his head and flew back into the house. Syaoran started to do the garden again until someone called his name.  
"Syaoran." Syaoran looked up.  
"Eriol." He said.  
"Hey you look tired." Eriol said.  
"Yeah. I stayed up a bit late last night." Syaoran said.  
"You need some help?" Eriol asked.  
"I don't want to bother you Eriol." Syaoran said.  
"Don't worry it's not bothering me. I'm just getting stuff for dinner tonight." Eriol said.  
"Well then uh...Thanks." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled. There was still a part of the garden that wasn't done yet. That's where Touya's bike was.  
"Do you want me to move the bike?" Eriol asked.  
"Sure, just move it over there." Syaoran said. Eriol moved the bike. His hand started glowing and the bike glowed bright red. Syaoran looked over and Eriol just smiled.  
"So should I just leave it here?" Eriol asked.  
"Yeah...Thanks Eriol." Syaoran said.  
"No problem." Eriol said. "I'll see you later then."  
"Yeah, bye." Syaoran said.  
"Bye." Eriol echoed as he walked away.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
That Night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran opened his drawer and pulled the Syaoran Book. He opened the covers and the green Syaoran Cards floated out. He touched each one and he felt their warmth and love for him. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Kero asked.  
"Nothing really." Syaoran said. Kero turned to look out the window until he heard Syaoran yelp with fright.  
"What's wrong?" Kero asked.  
"The Clow Cards...They're so cold." Syaoran said.  
"Well that's because the Cards drew their energy from the Book and now that the book has changed they're loosing their magical abilities." Kero said.  
"What will happened if they loose all of their magical abilities?" Syaoran asked.  
"They turn into normal Cards." Syaoran and Kero turned towards the window and saw that Sakura and Yue were standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" Kero asked.  
"We were bored." Sakura said.  
"Well then if they turn into normal cards then what am I going to do? I don't want them to change into normal Cards." Syaoran said.  
"But Syaoran..." Before Kero could say anything more Syaoran had his wand out and he had seven Cards before him. "Cards created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of your new master, Syaoran Sweet, Lock, Libra, Sand, Voice, Change, Windy." Syaoran paused for a moment then he pointed his staff to a final Card. "Dash." He fell on the bed exhausted.  
"You know Syaoran you didn't have to do that." Kero said.  
"But look at them all. They're all happy." Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran look at the Dash Card." Sakura said. The Dash Card was glowing a bright rainbow colour.  
"What's wrong with it?" Syaoran asked.  
"You didn't have enough energy to change the Dash completely. She's confused." Sakura said. The Card came out of its Card form and hissed at Syaoran. Then it turned its head and it was about jump out the window when Sakura shut it with her magic.  
"Dash I don't have the time to deal with you so unless you want me to do something regretful calm down and start thinking straight." Sakura said. The Dash Card looked at Sakura for a second and just sat there looking at her.  
"What is she doing?" Syaoran asked.  
"She knows how to calm every ones fits but her own. The only people that could calm her down was Yue and Clow." Kero said.  
"What's Dash doing?" Syaoran asked.  
"She's thinking and channelling her energy so that she can figure out what she's really doing." Kero said. All of a sudden Dash returned to its card form.  
"Wow nice going Sakura." Syaoran said.  
"That's it no more misadventures for today understand?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head.  
"We should be leaving now." Yue said. Sakura nodded her head and used her magic to open the window and she flew out. Yue followed after her.  
  
  
I feel sorry for Kitsune... I mean he likes Sakura but she likes Yue and Yue likes her and then they both dislike him and Nakuru's stuck in the middle with Touya. I wonder what I should do with those three. I could stick Nakuru with Touya and then make up another female character or something... Could someone please give me an idea? And please R+R ^_^  
  
One other thing before I go... I've finally finished Cardcaptor Syaoran I'm just so happy now ^_^ 


	3. Patience Is a Virtue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
To my reviewers.  
  
Malon: Thank you for your suggestion. I'll think about it.  
  
General Sephiroth: Hmm. Sound's like a good name but like I said before thinking ^_^ I liked your suggestion from before but then again my friends told me that if they found out that the guy they were dating wasn't human they'd freak out and dump him in a second. Some friends they are eh? Sorry about that if that sounded like an insult. I'm not good with words.  
  
Tsuki: I'm thinking about your suggestion. She sounds like the type of girl that doesn't take humour lightly. Kind of like how I used to be.  
  
Shigumi: Heh heh that's a funny suggestion. Maybe I should try doing that.  
  
  
Sorry everyone I stuffed this up before. Anyway.  
  
I'm BACK!!! yeah I know it took me quite a while to get this chapter up and there were all those notices that I put up. I'm so sorry everyone.  
I actually finished this chapter a long time ago but I didn't feel like posting it up until now. so have fun reading  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Yue sat in the living room in silence. Sakura was on Yue's lap and leaning her head on his chest. He was stroking her hair gently and leaning against the couch. "Yue." Sakura broke the calm silence.  
"Yes Sakura?" He asked.  
"Aishiteru." She said.  
"Aishiteru Sakura." Yue said. Sakura snuggled more deeply in his embrace.  
"It's always so silent Yue." Sakura said closing her eyes in content.  
"This is the way things always were Sakura." Yue said.  
"I miss Clow." Sakura said.  
"So do I Sakura." Yue said.  
"Yo Sakura, Yue." Kero entered the room. Sakura sighed and fell more deeply into Yue's embrace. He held her closer and continued to stroke her hair.  
"What do you want now Cerberus?" Yue asked.  
"Just wanted to say hi to my brother and sister." Kero said.  
"Correction you wanted to annoy us didn't you?" Sakura asked. Her voice was muffled since her face was buried in Yue's robes.  
"Well that to Sakura." Kero said smiling.  
"Kero we want a quiet day for once. Could you please not spoil the moment all of the time?" Sakura asked.  
"Sorry Sakura but it's in my job description. You see it's written somewhere in Clow's mansion that I am the one who is meant to annoy all of you at least once every day." Kero said.  
"That's a lie and you know it." Sakura said.  
"Cerberus give us the real reason why you are here." Yue said.  
"Well uh it's Syaoran's grandfather's birthday and he wanted to work all day so I can't talk to anyone." Kero said.  
"Why couldn't you just go to Tomoyo's house?" Sakura asked.  
"Because uh... Hey I didn't think about that." Kero said.  
"Doesn't she have pudding and cake?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh yes pudding, cake. Bye Sakura and Yue." Kero said dashing back out the window.  
"That's so much better." Sakura said leaning back on Yue's chest and closing her eyes. A part of Yue's arm started fading. "Yue your arm." Sakura said. Yue looked down.  
"It's nothing Sakura. Don't worry about it." Yue said.  
"But Yue." Sakura said.  
"It is nothing for you to worry about Sakura. I'm ok." Yue said. He forced his arm to go solid again and it did. Sakura sighed in relief.  
"Yue what if that happens again?" Sakura asked.  
"I'll be ok Sakura, don't worry about it." Yue said. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At Syaoran's House.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran finished writing his letter and he placed it in the flowers he had got flower to make for him. Then he placed Touya's tape in the flowers. He sighed with relief. "I'm done now all I need to do is get dad to send it...But we don't know grandfather's address." He said to himself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said. His father opened the door.  
"Syaoran did you finish it?" He asked.  
"Yes but...We don't know his address." Syaoran said.  
"Don't worry Syaoran I know how to get it to him." He smiled.  
"Thanks dad." Syaoran said as he handed the flowers to him.  
"You should get some rest Syaoran, you were up all night trying to figure out what to make him." He said.  
"Yeah I know dad. I think I'll have a rest." Syaoran said. His father nodded his head and closed the door. Syaoran jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired." He said to himself. Soon he fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Chiharu, Meiling and Yamazaki went to the library. "Hey Sakura, Yukito why are you two coming?" Meiling asked.  
"Because we want to." Yukito said. Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol sat at a desk, Sakura and Yukito sat at another while Yamazaki sat at another.  
"Yue, why are we here?" Sakura asked.  
"To watch the boy. Trouble tends to follow him around these days Sakura." Yukito/Yue said.  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
"Oh my gosh Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
"Huh?" Sakura and Yue turned to the two. Syaoran and Eriol were no longer there.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked walking over to them.  
"Syaoran just...Went into the book." Tomoyo said.  
"What about the other person that was with you?" Yukito/Yue asked.  
"He went to get another book." Meiling said.  
"Hey where's Syaoran?" Chiharu asked turning around.  
"Oh he um...Went back home. He forgot something and just had to get it." Tomoyo lied.  
"Oh." Chiharu said turning back around.  
"Meiling try to find Syaoran through the book." Sakura said. Meiling did as she was told. She silently called on her sword and made sure that no one was watching before she tried to trace Syaoran's aura through her sword.  
"Can you find it?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No I can't." Meiling said.  
"Why don't we try cutting it?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No if we do the child might get killed." Yue said.  
"Then what do we do?" Tomoyo asked.  
"We must wait for Syaoran to come out." Sakura said.  
"What do you mean wait?" Meiling asked.  
"You do understand the meaning of wait?" Sakura asked.  
"Well yes, but." Meiling said.  
"Yo little brat what's going on?" Kero asked poking out of Syaoran's bag, which he had left behind.  
"Oh so the stuffed animal was in Syaoran's bag for that whole time." Meiling said.  
"This is not the time to be joking around." Sakura said.  
"What do you mean?" Kero asked.  
"Syaoran's stuck in that book." Tomoyo said pointing to Syaoran's book.  
"He's what?" Kero asked.  
"You heard what she said Cerberus." Yue/Yukito said.  
"How did he get into there?" Kero asked.  
"Well if we knew we would have told you." Meiling said.  
"Oh." Kero said. "SO what are we going to do about it?"  
"We have to wait. If we destroy the book it might take Syaoran with it. We can't open it because we might get stuck into it as well." Yue/Yukito said.  
"Oh that's just great." Meiling said.  
"Hey we never said that we wanted him to get stuck in there." Sakura said.  
"I never said that." Meiling said.  
"I know you were thinking it." Sakura said.  
"I wasn't." Meiling said.  
"You guys you know we've got bigger problems then the two of you fighting." Kero said.  
"Cerberus keep out of this." Sakura said.  
"Sakura calm down." Yue/Yukito said putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nodded her head and let her anger go. The book started glowing and Syaoran popped out again.  
"Oh my that was such a wild ride." He said.  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Nothing much but it was a bit weird." Syaoran said.  
"How weird?" Meiling asked.  
"It's a bit long so I won't tell you just yet. I'll tell you when we get home." Syaoran said.  
"Ok, we'll just tell Eriol and the others that we have to go." Tomoyo said. The others nodded their heads and they went to tell everyone. Then they all went home for Syaoran to tell his little story about being stuck in a book.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kero what day is it today?" Syaoran asked.  
"It's Saturday." Kero said.  
"Oh I've got a school open day tomorrow. I have to get my outfit ready." Syaoran said rushing round the room.  
"Typical you Syaoran." Kero said.  
"What do you mean typical me?" Syaoran asked pulling out a grey vest and a pink shirt.  
"What the heck is that?" Kero asked.  
"It's something that I have to wear. It's Tomoyo's design." Syaoran said.  
"It's pink." Kero said. Sakura and Yue floated through the window and Syaoran jumped in surprise. Kero nearly fell of the desk. "You know you could knock or something. You scared the hell out of me." Kero said.  
"Well Kero if you paid any attention you would have sensed our auras." Sakura said.  
"What were you two doing that made you so distracted that you were unable to sense our auras?" Yue asked.  
"We were talking about how Syaoran is always disordered and how he's late for basically everything and stuff like that." Kero said.  
"I am not like that." Syaoran said.  
"Yes you are." Kero said.  
"Cerberus has a point." Yue said.  
"I'd have to agree with both of them." Sakura said.  
"Hey that's not fair, three against one." Syaoran said.  
"We're just telling you the truth." Kero said.  
"You guys are so mean to me." Syaoran said sighing. Kero just smiled at him.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were doing all of the drinks while Meiling and Tomoyo were giving out the beverages. "Hey Isn't that your brother?" Meiling asked pointing outside.  
"Where?" Syaoran asked peeking over the curtains.  
"There with Sakura and Yue's false form." Meiling said.  
"You mean Yukito?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah what ever his name is." Meiling said.  
"Why don't you go and serve them Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll deal with the drinks."  
"Nah I don't think so." Syaoran said.  
"Oh come on Syaoran just go and talk to them for a while." Tomoyo said. She pushed him out of the room with a tray in his hands.  
"Uh Sakura, Yukito." He said when he got to the table. He was blushing wildly.  
"So where's the food brat?" Touya asked.  
"Touya." Syaoran said seething.  
"Touya don't be so mean to Syaoran." Yukito said. Syaoran put down the plates and just watched as Yukito and Touya ate while Sakura watched.  
"You know Syaoran you look really cute." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran blushed.  
"She means your clothes." Touya said.  
"Touya don't be so mean." Sakura said.  
"She meant Syaoran." Yukito said.  
"Yukito, Sakura is there something wrong with your eyes?" Touya asked. Syaoran cut in before they could say anything more.  
"Do you want anything else?" He asked.  
"Oh no it's ok Syaoran." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded his head and left.  
'Yue-koi.' Sakura said silently in her mind.  
'Yes Sakura?' Yue asked.  
'There is something about someone in that room.' Sakura said eyeing the curtain that was covering the kitchen. Yukito glanced at it.  
'There is a powerful aura behind that curtain.' Yue said.  
'I think so.' Sakura said.  
'Leave it for now. It could be Syaoran or Meiling.' Yue said.  
'I understand.' Sakura said. Syaoran walked back into the kitchen.  
"Hey Tomoyo I can do the drinks again now." Syaoran said. Tomoyo handed the juice bottle to him.  
"So did Kero come?" She asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
"But wouldn't he be hungry?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Of course. That's why I left him outside with a whole basket of sweets." Syaoran said. Tomoyo giggled. They heard Touya shouting for someone to get off him.  
"Nakuru get off me." He said angrily.  
"Oh come on Touya." Nakuru said happily. Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo peeked out the window.  
"Oh isn't that cute?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah." Meiling giggled. Kitsune was sitting beside Nakuru smiling at Sakura. Sakura turned and looked at Yukito.  
"I think that that guy likes Sakura." Tomoyo said looking at Kitsune.  
"Yeah." Syaoran said. "We need to get some more stuff come on." He said and he, Meiling and Tomoyo went to get the other sweets. Kero stopped them halfway there.  
"Kero what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Quick Syaoran use the Sleep Card." Kero said.  
"What for?" Syaoran asked.  
"Hey where's my donut?"  
"Has anyone seen my cream cake?" Syaoran and the others heard the voices from out the window.  
"Oh I get it now Kero." Syaoran sighed. "Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me. I Syaoran command you, under contract, release." He pulled out a the Sleep Card. "Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of your new master Syaoran, Sleep." He said. The Card turned green and the Sleep Card made everyone fall asleep. "What did you do Kero?" Syaoran asked.  
"Hold on." Kero said rushing out the window.  
"Hey Kero." Syaoran said. He, Meiling and Tomoyo rushed out of the room and down the many stairs. When they found Kero again he was in his true form and looking out. "Kero." Syaoran said again.  
"And I let him get away as well." Kero said.  
"It was you wasn't it Kero? You ate all of the sweets did you?" Syaoran asked.  
"It wasn't me it was Suppi." Kero said.  
"Well I don't see anyone else around here." Syaoran said.  
"Here I'll draw him." Kero said getting out one of his claws. "His face is like this, his tail's like this, his eyes are like this... There that's Suppi." Kero said when he finished. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked closely at the picture.  
"What. Isn't that you?" They both asked in unison. Kero fell over and stood back up in his false form.  
"I told you it wasn't me." He said.  
"Yeah we believe you stuffed animal." Meiling said. Kero glared at her. Above them all Kitsune was looking out the window with Nakuru. He heard someone giggling. He looked over At Nakuru but she wasn't even smiling for once.  
"Nakuru did you hear that?" He asked.  
"Hear what?" She asked.  
"Someone giggling." Kitsune said.  
"No." Nakuru said.  
"Oh... That's strange." Kitsune said.  
"I think that you're thinking about Sakura so much that it's getting to your head." Nakuru said.  
"I am not." Kitsune said. Nakuru smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
  
  
Ah finally I put up a new Chapter and I'm "STILL" waiting for suggestions. I've got a couple but only one has information about the character on it. I'm not complaining or anything but you know ^_^ I've put up a story called 'Before Everything Started' It's about Sakura and Yue before Till we Meet Again and when Clow was still alive.  
Anyway that's all I have to say for now. I'll see you later everyone. And remember to R+R 


	4. Kit Nakuru n Suppi Prt1

Look I know that it's taken me ages and ages and…. Yeah ages to update but you see I've been doing A LOT of homework and I just realised that one of my fanfics have been deleted and I didn't even know about it ==

I've had a lot of depression spells… you don't want to know about it and well there's been a lot of things happening around here and for some strange reason this other girl from my school asked me if I was a lesbian… yeah it was weird… (just for you information NO I AM NOT A LES) and I'm writing this on my sister's computer so I'm sorry that it's short!

By the way I AM STILL waiting for suggestions… I do like Shizuka Gin's one though seems like an interesting character to write

To My Reviewers

Shizuka Gin: thanks for your review I know I haven't written for a long time but I've been busy and things have been happening and yeah I'm still waiting for answers on a new character and I have to watch the whole cardcaptor series again cause I can't remember the order of series

Darkness127: glad you like my story

Dark Hikari Kamiya: thanks for reviewing I never saw this story as being cute though… buy hey we see things differently.

CCS fan: Here's your next chapter right here… It's short but I had distractions… a lot of them.

Mishorou Mie: wow very enthusiastic lol kawaiiness

BerryBooks: Another enthusiastic reader arigatou

Turtlerad17: make… love??? Um I think I'm still too young to write that kinda stuff lol but that's a great idea for a storyline

General Sephiroth: Do I call you General Sephiroth or Megan? Oh don't worry lol thanks a lot for reviewing lol

"Kitsune, Nakuru, Suppi." Spinel glared at his so called master while Nakuru and Kitsune giggled behind him.

"Ha ha ha Master called you Suppi." Nakuru said between her giggles but Eriol just ignored it.

"I'm going to be going out with Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo tomorrow, I expect you both to behave while I'm gone. No trying to feed Spinel sweets." He looked at his moon and star guardian. "And no trying to poison Nakuru and Kitsune." The three then nodded their heads before Eriol dismissed them.

"I want to go with them." Kitsune whined. "It's not fair, first he tells us that I'm not aloud to hit on Sakura and you still get to hit on Touya and now he's not letting us go to this outing with that boy and his friends. I mean Sakura might be there and Touya and probably that annoying moon guardian but I don't care I want her." The other two guardian's stared at him for a moment as if he had just lost his mind and then they just snapped out of it after a moment.

"You heard master Kitsune." Spinel said. "He said that we can't go so we can't go and if you do go." The little guardian grinned. "I'll tell master on you both and you'll both be in trouble."

"We could just feed him sweets and he might be to drunk to realise that we're gone and by the time we get back he'll be fast asleep and hopefully in the morning he won't remember anything that happened." Nakuru suggested.

"That's probably the most greatest plan that you've come up with but then there's the chance of getting caught. Master is not stupid and there's the possibility that Suppi will be red in the face by the time master gets back and then he'll realise that Suppi's had sweets and then we'll be in trouble and there's the possibility that Suppi remembers everything that happened…"

"And there's the possibility that your master is listening." The three stopped in their tracks and turned around before smiling at their master with sweetdrops on their heads and Suppi had a look of 'I told you so.' On his face.

At Syaoran's House.

Syaoran was lying on his bed and Kero was playing a video game and was shouting at the TV. He was lucky that his brother and father were out or else they'd be wondering who on earth was in Kero's room and why on earth did the guy have an Osaka accent. Although usually when they did ask Syaoran would just say that it was the TV and Kero would change into his stuffed animal form. "Kero." Syaoran said suddenly as if he was remembering something.

"Yeah?" Kero didn't even look up from his game.

"I'm going out with Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow and no you can't sneak into my bag and no I'm not buying you a whole lot of sweets and no you cannot follow me like I know you're thinking about doing. You're going to go to Sakura and Yukito's house and if you're not there then you're going to be in big trouble and that means no sweets or pudding for a month." Kero had now turned off the TV and was staring at Syaoran with a sad look on his face.

"But… my precious pudding and sweets… YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" (AN: my precious… Sorry watching lord of the rings) Kero now directly face to face with his so called master and Syaoran turned away with a sigh.

"Well then you're just going to have to do what I tell you or else you're going to have to do without your precious sweets and pudding." He said simply. "This is really important for M… I mean one of my friends and I don't want you to ruin it for her by blowing our cover and all that."

"Important for who?" Kero raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. "You were about to say someone's name that starts with an M… It doesn't happen to that brat Meiling does it?"

"NO!" Syaoran immediately denied although he was blushing bright red. "It's just… You know... Ah I'm going to sleep night Kero." With that Syaoran slipped under his sheets and went to sleep ignoring the fact that his guardian was now trying to wake him up.

The Next Day.

Kitsune, Nakuru and Spinel were at home sitting in Eriol's study. Nakuru was sitting on the couch painting her nails for about the third time that day, Kitsune was dozing off in Eriol's favourite chair and he was lucky that his master wasn't there and Spinel was beside Nakuru reading one of the many books in the library. Kitsune suddenly slipped and he fell on the ground. Nakuru and Spinel looked up and saw him sleeping on the ground. It seemed as if the sudden fall didn't really distract his sleeping. "You think he's dead?" Nakuru asked looking at the other guardian who was lying on the floor. Spinel floated over to him and poked him on the arm and the boy just mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

"No… unless you mean he's dead to the world. I think that we should just leave him here. There's no use trying to pick him up he's to heavy for the both of us."

"No he isn't." Nakuru said. Spinel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Well…" The pervious times she had tried to pick up Kitsune ran through her head and she smirked at the memory of the thousands of times her hand had 'slipped' and by morning Kitsune had a huge headache and for some strange reason numerous amounts of bruises on his head.

"No Nakuru you are not going to pick him up. We'll just leave him there and master will pick him up when we come back." Spinel said.

"Fine, well then I'm going out." Nakuru got up but Spinel stood in her way.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out, just… Out I'm going to see Touya." She said simply. Spinel glared at her for a moment before he finally let her go past.

"You better be home early or else I'm going to tell master on you." Spinel said.

"Whatever Suppi." Nakuru simply brushed off his threat before walking out of the room.

I'm sorry this is so short but my sister is sleeping and well yeah I'll tell you about it later cause she's telling me to go back to my room and sleep. I promise I will have a new chapter up in a week or so but it's just that I've been so busy and well… yeah ja-ne

Cherrie


	5. Kit Nakuru n Suppi Prt2

Yay I'm updating! Again! And it didn't take me a year again!

Nakuru skipped down the streets happily until she spotted her master and his friends. She quickly hit behind a tree before they saw her and they walked past. 'lets see, the boy, that girl, the girl with the camera and master… Hmm no Touya, Yukito or Sakura.' She thought to herself. She sighed and just made sure that he master didn't see her as she followed them.

"OI NAKU-CHAN!" Someone yelled in her ear. Luckily she was way behind the others and entirely out of ear shot. She turned around and glared at the person. Obviously Kitsune had somehow found her and Spinel was just behind him.

"Where did Naku-Chan come from Kitsu-Chan?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and they all sighed before she turned to look at the direction the others were going.

"So you're following them?" Spinel asked floating beside Nakuru. "I thought that you would listen to master and no follow them after his little warning that we had yesterday."

"Well technically he didn't warn us he just told us that we weren't allowed to come so that doesn't mean he actually made a punishment for us I mean master didn't threaten us with anything he just said that we weren't allowed to come, but if we gave him some other excuse like Nakuru here we could just say that we were helping her to look for Touya and we just happen to be in the same place as them at the same time so if master sees us then there will be no problem." Kitsune said and the other two just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then a smirk appeared on their faces.

Ok ok I know this is Really REALLY short but I can't help it… I'm on a serious writers block and I've been like this for a while… Mainly It's cause I'm a bit off cardcaptors. It's just not interesting anymore… Sadly… But don't fret! I will finish this story! I promise… Although I'll probably take a while… Oh yeah and once this is finished I more then likely won't be writing anymore cardcaptors fics unless I somehow magically become interested in it again.

I'm SORRY!!! Please don't kill me (hides behind Kane)

By the way can someone explain to me what C2 is?

Oh yeah before I forget thank you my reviewers!

General Sephiroth  
Malon  
Turtlerad17  
Mevneriel  
darkness127  
shampoo ul copt


	6. Kit Nakuru n I really like you

I was talking to one of my friends just yesterday and apparently she just got the whole Cardcaptor series in Japanese so we got into talking about it and we spent half the time trying to remember what Tomoyo's name was in Chinese! It was really funny! Ok well eventually I couldn't remember and she ran out of ideas for possible names but it's what got me into writing this again!

So without further adieu I'd first like to thank shampoo ul copt and tutlerad17 and I need to start on my RE assignment once I've finished this heh heh

Ok ok on with the story…

Nakuru, Kitsune and Spinel crept around a corner, no master. They turned around to check through the other corner, still no master. The three of them crept down the hall until… "Hey… Touya isn't that Nakuru and Kitsune Akizuki? Hey what's that cute cat thing in Nakuru's bag?" The three shouted out but luckily neither of the two boys noticed that Spinel had been moving. He immediately did the same thing as Kero and immediately went into what Nakuru liked to call the 'stuffed animal mode.'

"TOUYA-KUN!" Nakuru practically pounced on the other boy who was in his new work uniform and Kitsune smirked at Yukito who was staring back at him. Behind Yukito's eyes Yue was glaring at the boy who was standing before him.

"Tsukishiro." Kistune nodded to him.

"Akizuki." Yukito nodded back politely. In the background Touya was busy trying to get Nakuru off him while Spinel was getting extremely dizzy from being spun around in Nakuru's bag.

"What's wrong Touya-Kun?" She smiled happily as she clung onto the other boy. "I really like you, you know that?" This made Touya stop what he was doing. Both Kitsune and Yukito turned to look at the two and Spinel was at the bottom of Nakuru's bag asking himself to get the number of the car that had just run him over at least thirty times. There was a large silence between the four people. Until Kitsune noticed a flash of auburn hair and black from the corner of his eye and he realised that their master was close by. Well close enough to sense the three of them since they were all together and he quickly grabbed his fellow guardian off Touya and disappeared around a corner.

"That was too close." He breathed in and out deeply trying to catch his breath. Nakuru looked slightly bewildered.

"What was too close? I didn't see anything."

"Of course you didn't see!" She really didn't like this version of Shadow Moon, his serious side really scared her. "Master was only a few meters away from us and if he had sensed us he would have known that we had obeyed his orders and what was with you and that silence?" She looked down at the ground with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I told him… That I liked him… Didn't you hear me?" She questioned and the boy shook his head before glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around to hear him.

"Listen to me Ruby. I know that you like that boy but you shouldn't go around telling him so forwardly that you like him when you're just playing him to get his powers."

"That look that he gave me." She had a faraway look in her eyes. "It was… Like…"

Touya and Yukito were still standing in the exact same place where they had met Nakuru and Kitsune. Touya was looking in the direction that they had disappeared off to while Yukito was staring back at his best friend with a worried expression on his face. "Toya…" Yukito said softly.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Touya asked suddenly and the other boy shook his head. "She looked like... I don't know something else. Like when she said it she actually meant it."

"You starting to actually like her?" He questioned and Touya quickly shook his head.

"I don't like that annoying girl!" He exclaimed and Yukito laughed at him. He was using the same tone that he used when he was denying about his sister complex.

"Well either way Toya we have to get back to work." He instructed lightly pushing the other boy in the direction that they had been heading towards before they met the other two. "Then after we can talk about these new feelings that you're getting towards Akizuki Nakuru."

"I DON'T HAVE FEELING'S FOR HER!"

Kitsune peaked around the corner to check if Touya and Yukito were still there. He finally stepped out into the open when he noticed that the two boys had gone back to work. "Ok Naku-Chan we can go now." Nakuru stepped out behind him while she was sticking her finger into her bag. Lightly poking Spinel on the side, trying to wake the other guardian up.

"You think he's dead?" She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and Kitsune simply rolled his eyes in return before he pushed her in front of him.

"I thought that you said we were going to go and follow master?"

"Oh yeah!" She smiled brightly before she started skipping happily down the hallway. Kitsune smiled at her cute antics. Then out of nowhere came that giggling as if it was just right behind him and he quickly turned to see who it was. The hallway was empty. He shook his head wondering if he had gone crazy before he rushed over to catch up with Nakuru.

Right in the corner where the two guardians had been hiding away from Touya and Yukito, a girl around their age stepped out and a smirk formed on her lips.

Alright that's all I have time to write. I'll probably write more in a few days cause now I have a good idea of what to write next!

Ja!

Cherrie


	7. Valentines day

tutlerad17 – Um… good question… Why do I take so long to update? Oh yeah that's right… First of all there's that (points to a large stack of homework) My teacher's don't seem to like me… Oh yes and then there's that (points to her parents) They seem to like getting me to clean, cook and do other random things when they're either away or they can't be bothered doing it… And then there's THAT (points to Kane eating her pocky)

Kane: (looks up) what?

………………………………… nothing

Now then on with the story! (told you I'd post it within a few days or so!... Well actually it took me a whole week but it isn't my fault… My internet was all slow so I had to wait till the 13th when my internet got faster and… yeah… Blame it on my brother he downloads too much.) By the way I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my friends. Because her sappy ness makes me ever so sick sometimes.

Both Sakura and Yukito (Not Yue) were watching in amusement as Touya crept down the hallways of their school. Checking every corner before quickly moving down. He looked like a spy, but in all seriousness. He was trying to hide from Nakuru in case she decided to cling onto him until he passed out… Well there was that and the fact that it was Valentines day so that just made it all the more scarier for him. "Touya…" He ignored Sakura's call. "Um… Touya… You know…" He still ignored her. "TOUYA!" She yelled and he jumped up before turning to her with a glare on his face. They were already outside their classroom.

"What?" He glared.

"I don't think Akizuki-San is here today. Look." She pointed into the classroom and he peeked inside. Surely enough Kitsune was in there. Sitting at his usual seat, strangely enough gazing at the black board with a blank look in his eyes as if he was bored. But there wasn't a wink of Nakuru in sight. Strangely enough Touya felt a bit of disappointment settle down in his stomach.

"Ne… Touya-Kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously from behind Yukito. "You look… kind of disappointed that Akizuki-San isn't here."

"I'm not disappointed." He muttered.

"Touya-Kun likes Akizuki-San." Yukito whispered to Sakura loudly and Touya's face turned bright red with anger.

"I DO NOT LIKE AKIZUKI!"

"That's the first stage of love Touya-Kun." Sakura explained with a smile on her face. "Denial, and then it leads to denying that you're denying and then later on eventually something bad happens to Akizuki-San and then you confess to the person that's closest to you that you're in love with her and eventually you get the feeling that you'll never be able to tell her how you feel and then…"

"Sakura-San… You've been watching too many romance novels or something." Touya broke in shaking his head and she poked her tongue out at him childishly. Yukito simply laughed.

Later On That Day.

Sakura was almost bowled over with all the letters that she got in her locker. Touya, Yukito and Kitsune also had the same problems with their own lockers. They soon learnt that they should take all of their books out instead of continuously opening their lockers to get their books out for each lesson but she had left something in her locker for her next period. "Ouch." She muttered from under all the letters on the ground.

"Sakura-San… Are you alright?" She felt herself being pulled out from under all the letters. Only to find herself face to face with Kitsune. Actually come to think about it. He hadn't said anything or even looked at her for the whole day.

"Um… I'm fine Kitsune-Kun… The… Locker… and the love letters. You know it's valentines day and all that." She was slightly afraid since usually she was with Yukito when Kitsune approached her. Someone cleared their throat and they both turned around. She looked relieved to see that Yukito was there and she quickly rushed over to hug him.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. There was a flash of silver in his eyes as he looked at Kitsune.

"What happened Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just… You know the letters and all that. Kitsune-Kun just helped me up from the pile." She gestured down to the letters. 'But it was kind of scary being alone with him….' She added mentally. 'His presence… Makes me somewhat uncomfortable.' Yukito nodded his head.

"Thanks for watching her for me Akitsuki-Kun. I lost her right after second period. She just disappeared from the classroom" Yukito smiled sweetly at him.

"It's ok. I know how you feel with the letters and all." He said before he walked past them both. They both watched him as he walked away. There was definitely something going on.

"What do you think it is Sakura?" Yukito questioned.

"I don't know Yue… There's something up with him… But… I just don't know, and there's the fact that his sister isn't here either." Yukito nodded his head in agreement.

At Lunch

Both Yukito and Touya were in their class listening to their teacher's lecture. They had to stay for a soccer meeting and Sakura was alone at lunch. Very soon she was joined by Kitsune who simply stood in front of her holding a small white box for her. She stared at the box for a moment before looking back up at him. "I know that you're with Tsukishiro-Kun and you're probably sick of getting these things falling on you from in your locker, but this is for you anyway." She stared at the box once again before, reluctantly she took it off him. "I hope that we can be friends though." She nodded her head and he smiled at her before turning around. Just before he walked away he put another box down on the table.

"What's this?" She asked staring at the box. This one wasn't white, but blue.

"Nakuru was sick today." In truth Eriol had found out about them following him and he had banned her from going to school for that day. "So she asked me to give this to that guy for her. So, you think that you can give it to him?" He asked. Slowly she nodded her head and he finally walked away. Minutes later Touya and Yukito were both at the table.

"Touya-Kun." She pushed the box over to him. He stared down at it.

"What are you giving this to me? I thought that you were with Yukito." He raised and eyebrow at her and she glared back at him annoyed.

"It's from Akitsuki-San. Her brother told me that it was for her and that I was supposed to give it to you." She explained before he could get anymore ideas of her being interested in him.

"What is that Sakura?" Yukito asked pointing to the white box that she had placed on the table in front of her. She looked down at it.

"Akitsuki-Kun gave it to me…" Yukito's eyes darkened. "He said that he wanted to be friends with me." She explained and the dark look was wiped off his face and his eyes brightened.

"That's nice."

At The End Of The Day.

Sakura and Yue were both at Syaoran's house in the middle of the night. Kero was sitting on the desk eating Sakura's chocolates but she told him that she wanted to keep the box. Yue had given her an odd look but she had just shrugged her shoulders and Syaoran walked into the room. "Kero… Where did you get those chocolates from?" Kero looked up from his food and pointed to Sakura before going back to stuffing his face full of chocolates.

"Who were they from?" Syaoran questioned turning to the girl.

"Someone at school." She replied simply and Syaoran nodded his head while Yue looked annoyed at the fact that she was even given chocolates. Sakura's look turned worried.

"Kero. I want that box back so don't you dare throw it in the bin. I'll come back for it tomorrow. Yue… Let's go home." Without another word she took his hand and they both disappeared through the window. "Yue… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied and Sakura frowned at these words.

"Yue… You've been giving me those kind of looks all day… Koi… please tell me what's wrong? You're not mad at me about accepting that chocolate that Akitsuki-Kun gave me… are you?"

"No… I'm irritated…"

"Yue…" She pressed her lips against his in a reassuring kiss. "Aishiteru… I don't like him in that way. He asked to be friends Koi… Nothing more. I just thought that I'd give him a chance."

"Sakura… You're changing…" She tilted her head to the side in a confused way. He gave her a small smile and kissed her on the lips again.

"This is the Sakura I remember."

Two and a half pages. I haven't written this much in a while… Well hope you're happy They kissed! Finally! Lol

Ja ne

Cherrie


	8. Changing problems

Ok the only reason I'm actually writing this is because I promised that I would finish this story… That and lil-g gave me a bit of a scare at the beginning of this month… (Actually reminded me that I had stories that I hadn't finished.

Just as a warning my writing style has SERIOUSLY changed, so I apologise if you don't like it… I mean I did start this thing like 5 years ago…

- - -

"There's nothing here." Sakura pointed out the obvious, even though Syaoran and Meiling continued to search and Tomoyo continued to film, still focusing her camera on Syaoran.

"Sakura's got a point." Cerebus added as he landed beside the boy. "I've searched the whole area and there's nothing in sight… Well… Nothing that you'd consider weird anyways." Syaoran sighed and it almost immediately started raining.

"I think it would be best if we all headed home." Tomoyo quickly put her camera away. With everyone agreeing, they all quickly headed to their homes, Syaoran, Yue, Sakura and Cerebus quickly rushing to Syaoran's house and standing under the small shelter that covered the door entrance.

"Great… Now all my clothes are wet…" Syaoran pulled at his sleeve, trying to hopelessly wring all the water out of it, only to have Cerebus shake himself, getting Syaoran wet again.

"I'm going to change back into my false form now." Yue said out of the blue and Cerebus almost immediately stopped him.

"Hold on Yue, could you at least wait till I changed first? It would be a disaster if Yukito was to see me like this. I mean, for Sakura, her false form and true form are the same people, but for Yukito…"

"If you're going to change then hurry up." Cerebus glared at him before moving his wings to cover himself. There was a sudden flash of energy and Syaoran looked up. It seemed as if the other three didn't notice, until there was a cry from Cerebus.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned as Cerebus settled himself back to the ground, still in his true form. "I thought that you said you were going to change?"

"I can't…" Yue then tried to change into his, but ended up appearing, still in his false form.

"I can't change back into Yukito either." They all turned to Sakura, who sighed and tried to change herself, only to find that she was just the same as the other two.

"So exactly how are we supposed to get back to your room without your brother seeing either of us walking past?" Cerebus questioned.

"I guess… I'm going to have to sneak past him and get the three of you through my window." Syaoran started opening the door. "The three of you head around the back and I'll open the window for you." Quietly, Syaoran headed past the lounge, where Touya was watching TV and headed up to his room. Opening the window and gesturing for Cerebus to come through. The Sun guardian then proceeded to attempt to get through the window with Syaoran pulling him in by the paws. Sakura fought off the urge to laugh while Yue was staring at the two blankly and the two guardians floated up.

"You know…" Sakura began.

"If you just get rid of your wings you can get through." Yue finished off Sakura's sentence, causing both Cerebus and Syaoran to sweatdrop. (For some odd reason this sounds funnier in Cantonese… Maybe I should watch the English version and figure out what he said in that one…) Eventually, with a lot less hassle since Cerebus had gotten rid of his wings. Syaoran had finally managed to get the three guardians out of the rain and into his room.

"That's just great, I'm all wet down to my paws." Cerebus shook himself, spraying Yue, Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. The other two guardian's glared at him while Syaoran made a face.

"Cerebus, don't do that… Here." He tossed a towel at him.

"By the way Syaoran…" Cerebus tossed the towel away. "Why do you think we weren't able to change into our false forms?"

"I don't know…" Syaoran looked thoughtful for a few moments, before clicking his fingers. "Why don't you try again? It might work now."

"Alright…" Cerebus retracted his wings, wrapping them around himself only to find that once again, it didn't work. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Syaoran blocked his ears. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" There was the sound of the door opening and Syaoran panicked, quickly going to see who it was.

"What's all that noise Syaoran?" Syaoran froze at the sight of his brother and quickly checked on his three guardians, who had their backs pressed up against the wall, standing on his bed.

"Um… That was me… I was talking to myself like this. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO…" Touya knocked his younger brother on the head to get him to shut up.

"Go to sleep brat." Without another word, he closed the door. A few minutes later Syaoran was sitting on the floor with his pillow held to his chest. Cerebus was sitting in front of him looking quite pitiful, while Yue and Sakura were standing beside each other looking somewhat bored. Cerebus suddenly yawned.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" He questioned. "We might as well, it's not like we'll be able to figure out a solution today."

"That's not a bad idea…" Syaoran looked up at Sakura and Yue for a moment. "You two are used to sleeping together right? Why don't you take my bed?" Yue settled himself on the ground and Sakura placed herself on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll be fine here." Syaoran opened his mouth to protest.

"We'll be fine." Sakura echoed Yue's words, not leaving Syaoran anymore room to protest.

"You're kidding me, you ask them but you don't ask me?" Cerebus questioned and Syaoran looked somewhat uneasy.

"Oh… Cerebus you can stay um…" He slowly inched his way over to his bed. "You can stay…" He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over himself… "Goodnight everyone." Cerebus glared at his master before settling himself on the carpet.

- - -

Hee hee… Please don't hurt me hides (Is anyone still reading this???)


	9. Morning's still the same

Ok I'm having serious issues with these bloody CCS CD's. I've been having to listen to Sakura going "What about you, Yue?" In Cantonese with these annoying squeaking sounds going over it… Yes the CD has been badly scratched and until I can do something about it (that doesn't involve downloading the series.) you all might have to wait ages until I can stand listening to the squeakiness… (I'd ask my friends but he only has season 1)

But for the sake of my reviewers I'll do this chapter fast and put up with the squeakiness for a little while… Even though it kills my ears. (But if anyone can find an alternative… Like finding the script. I'll love you for it…)

- - -

"Ok, I'll try again." Syaoran woke up, only to be faced with a pair of golden wings until Cerebus pulled his wings apart, only to find that he was still in his true form. He sighed in irritation. "I still can't change." Syaoran turned to his other two guardians, who were standing on the other side of the room.

"What about you two?" They both shook their heads.

"Good thing it's a Sunday." Sakura pointed out. "We only have today to figure out how to change back or else everyone's going to find it odd that we're not at school." She looked up at Yue. "Or if one of Syaoran's relatives come in while he's at school and finds that we're here…"

"It would be fine for you Sakura." Cerebus added. "You just need to change your clothes and make your wings disappear. No one will know the difference, unless they're able to sense that your aura has become a lot more noticeable. Yue on the other hand…"

"We can still make up an excuse for Yukito not going to school for a few days. If it starts getting too much, we might have a problem on our hands if our teachers start to visit to see what's wrong with him."

"Man, home calls suck." Cerebus folded his arms childishly while Syaoran lent back against his bed.

"I don't know what to do…" There was a knock at the door and his three guardian's were quick to move so that whoever it was at the door wouldn't be able to see them.

"Syaoran? What are you doing? I thought I heard voices." Touya questioned when his younger brother opened the door.

"Voices? Are you sure you're not just going crazy? You know hearing voices is one of the first signs of someone going crazy." Touya just gave him a look before hitting him in the head.

"Just remember that it's your turn to do the chores. I did them all last week." Syaoran glared at him before slamming the door shut on his face, muttering to himself. "And remember it's your turn to cook dinner as well brat." He stopped as his brother's voice sounded through the door. "I'm going to work now!" As soon as the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard, Cerebus and Syaoran both sighed in relief.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to go through our normal routine. So, what's for dinner Cardcaptor Syaoran?" Syaoran glared at him.

"Don't call me that and if you don't help me with the chores Cerebus, then you're not going to get any dinner at all." Cerebus sighed.

"What do I have to do?" Syaoran smirked while the other two guardian's just stared at them both.

- - -

I just realised that I had screwed something up in "till we meet again" So I might need to rewrite that… I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT! I was gonna make it longer but the CD wouldn't go past that scene…

Oh… and… REVIEW PEOPLE! It motivates me to work! Yelling is a bit more motivating but that's only if you really want to scare me…


	10. Chores

I'd like to apologise to my readers for being stupid…

I forgot that You Tube existed.

Thank you allyct160 for the help.

Also I'm sure you've noticed that I've changed my user name from Cherrie Gurl to Meiyun. I just couldn't stand looking at it anymore so I changed it.

- - -

"Why is it that I have to do all the work and Yue and Sakura always do…" Cerebus paused in his grumbling when he noticed that the other two were outside with their wings gone and Sakura was hanging out the washing while Yue was handing her the clothes. He blinked and just stared at the odd sight. Syaoran stopped just as he was going past and gave the lion like guardian an odd look.

"Cerebus didn't I tell you to do something?" Lifting up a paw, he pointed to the two that were both hanging out the washing outside. "Oh… Sakura said that they'd hang up the washing. You just need to put a new load into the washing machine and take it out to them when it's done." Cerebus was still staring in shock at the two outside and Syaoran sighed before knocking his guardian over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Get to work Cerebus!" He pointed to the room where the washing machine was while Sakura and Yue headed back into the house, having finished hanging out the clothes. The two headed into the lounge to watch Syaoran vacuum the floor. A few moments later and the doorbell rang. Syaoran was quick to wipe his hands and he rushed over to get the door.

"Hi." The delivery man smiled as he opened the door.

"Err… Hi." Syaoran smiled back unsurely.

"Do you have a stamp?(1)" He questioned as he held up a box.

"Oh yeah, could you wait a moment while I go and get it?" He started heading back but was met by a paw holding up the stamp. "Err…" He took the stamp while the delivery man, having seen the paw, gave him a weird look. He was quick to stamp the box before taking it. "Thank you very much." He sweatdroped as the delivery man gave him one last weird look before allowing Syaoran to close the door. "What do you think you were doing?" He nearly yelled at Cerebus as soon as he knew that the delivery man was far enough away that he wouldn't hear him yelling if he did start.

"I was just trying to be helpful…" Syaoran looked as if he was about to hit him. He just managed to hold himself back as he walked into the kitchen, placing the box in the fridge. Quickly he went back to cleaning up the lounge. Once he was done he decided to start making dinner and his other two guardians followed him.

"Syaoran." Cerebus wandered in. "I finished the washing. How come Sakura and Yue get to help each other and I don't get any help at all?" Honestly, Syaoran didn't know why he whined all the time. All he needed to do was dump the clothes into the washing machine, pour in a cup of washing powder and then press the start button. So he didn't answer the question. "Jeez, both you and Clow, I bet if Sakura wasn't here Yue wouldn't be doing anything." Somehow Yue picked up on a stray thought that that was true and he gave Sakura a sharp look while she just looked back at him innocently. Syaoran was making a point of ignoring Cerebus as he seemed to become more interested in cooking. Cerebus on the other hand seemed to be more interested in glaring at Yue even though it didn't seem to have any affect on the other guardian. "Damn it!" He was getting frustrated with his own staring and he picked up the nearest thing on the table, which just happened to be the flour. "Why don't you just do…"

"No!" Syaoran attempted to stop him.

"Someth…" The bag of flour flew through the air and landed right on top of Cerebus. There was an awkward silence as particles of flour continued to float to the ground and stained the floor. Then Cerebus let out an awkward laugh that made it sound as if he was crying at the same time.

- - -

Ok… It's 4:30 in the morning and I can't be bothered writing anymore. Promise next chapter will be faster… Maybe… Slightly faster than this one… Probably when I get the urge to write again.

Please Review! Even though I probably don't deserve any. I'm a horrible updater…

(1) A stamp is basically meaning this stamp thing that dip in ink that you use to sign your name for pretty much anything.


	11. Sheild

Dear flamer or should I say the person who attempted to produce something that sounded liked constructive criticism. Please read the whole fanfiction before you start calling me nothing but a copy cat.

To everyone else. Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry that university exists.

- - -

Yue stared at Sakura. She had her hand over her mouth while her eyes were lit up. Syaoran had taken Cerberus to the bathroom and was currently trying to get the guardian to clean. "Sakura." She looked over at him. "If you want to laugh, then do so." Yue pulled her hand back and she started giggling, before she full out started laughing. Yue couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You should laugh more Sakura." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him when her laughter had died down. "I'm starting to miss the sound." She stopped after a moment and smiled.

"Yue…" She pressed her lips against his. "I'm going to go check on Syaoran and Cerberus." With that, she walked out of the kitchen. Carefully stepping over the flour that was in the shape of paws on the ground. Once she entered the bathroom, both Syaoran and Cerberus turned to look at her.

"Was that you laughing?" Syaoran was the first to speak. She blinked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You liar!" Cerberus was covered in bubbles and pointed a bubble covered paw at her. "You were laughing at me weren't you? I know that you were! You always laugh at me when something happens and it's always Yue's fault!"

"It's your own fault Cerberus." Sakura moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "You're the one that always attempts to do something bad to Yue whenever you think he's being lazy."

"So, you were the one that was laughing?" Syaoran questioned. She nodded her head. "You should do it more, it sounds nice when you laugh." She stared at him in shock, though he didn't notice as he started making his way out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go clean up the kitchen and make dinner." Yue was still standing in the kitchen in the same place he had been before when Syaoran entered. He stared at the floor in surprise. It was clean. "Yue… Did you clean the floor?"

"Where's Cerberus and Sakura?" He totally ignored Syaoran's question.

"They're both in the bathroom…" Back in the bathroom. Sakura was still sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at Cerberus, who was still in the midst of getting himself clean.

"You know, you really shouldn't get so jealous of Yue… He can't really help the way that he was made. It's like he's got this aura around him that makes people think twice about asking him to do stuff." Cerberus just glared at the girl.

"If he listened to me I would be ordering him around. I mean it's not that hard. Yue do the dishes, Yue do the washing, Yue go and clean my room for me." Sakura smiled.

"That's probably because you know him too well."

"It's not fair though! Why does he get this weird aura that lets him get away with anything and all I get is… Chores!"

"That's just the way things are Cerberus. The world is not a fair place." The bubbles around Cerberus disappeared, leaving the sun guardian dripping wet. Sakura picked up a towel and threw it to him so that it landed on his head. "You just have to learn how to live with it." Cerberus just growled as he started drying himself. Once he was done, they both headed back towards the kitchen.

"I've got it!" They all stopped as Syaoran rushed back towards them.

"What did you get?" Cerberus asked.

"I can change you back now!" He rushed upstairs to grab the Clow cards and Syaoran cards before he led them all back into the lounge. "Just stand there." He gestured to the middle of the floor before summoned his staff, with his three guardians standing in front of him. "Key which conceals the power of the moon, reveal your true self before me. I, Syaoran, command you, under contract, release!" He threw up one of the Clow cards and pointed his wand at it. "Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of your new master, Syaoran! Sheild!" The card glowed before surrounding the three guardians.

"You're using Sheild?" Syaoran nodded his head at Cerberus' question.

"Try to change." He urged and Cerberus' wings folded around his body. Once his wings pulled back he appeared in his false form and punched the air.

"I'm back!"

"Um… What about Sakura and Yue?" He looked over at the other two guardians and the two closed their eyes as their wings appeared and wrapped around their bodies. A few seconds later and their false forms emerged from beneath their wings. Kero was quick to move and hide behind Syaoran and Syaoran held his wand behind his back just as Yukito opened his eyes.

"… What am I doing here?" The white haired boy looked around the room.

"What are you talking about Yuki?" Sakura questioned with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Are you going all absent minded again? Syaoran invited us over for dinner remember?" Both Syaoran and Kero sighed at Sakura's quick save.

HAHA! I updated! There! Now I'm going to go back to sleep. Please R+R. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated. Flames will from now on be ignored.


End file.
